ROMANTIC SLAVE
by KyusungFanfict
Summary: FINALLY UPDATE ! NC Lemon Kyusung!
1. Chapter 1

-ROMANTIC SLAVE-

.

.

.

Yesung, namja bertubuh wanita seorang penggoda bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Pembalap angkuh penikmat dunia bebas.

.

.

"Jangan pernah memancingku untuk menyetubuhimu."

"Kenapa? Hanya disentuh kan? Apa masalahnya?"

.

.

"SHIT! Kau bahkan lebih nikmat dari semua wanita yang pernah kutiduri."

"Shh.. Kyuh... deepp..moree."

.

.

"Jangan pernah bermain dengan Cho Kyuhyun, jika kau tidak ingin terjerat seumur hidup."

"..Ahh!…"

"Selamanya…..

.

.

.

….. kau pemuasku."

.

.

KEEP / DELETE?

Cerita ini menghantuiku selama beberapa hari.

Absolutely this's on Rating M.

But, I need your voice.

Respon yang banyak tentu akan membuat aku update dengan cepat.

Kamsahamnida ^^

*deep bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Mohon DIBACA sebentar!

Ini pertama kali aku share FF NC secara keseluruhan. Aku Cuma mengingatkan bagi yang dibawah umur harap mempertimbangankan lagi. Tapi kalau kalian memaksa terserah. Khususnya untuk adikku Cintya yang masih kecil. Kau terlalu polos saengie. Belum waktunya kamu belajar tentang ini. Dan untuk yang ga suka pairing Kyusung NC-an. Aku juga menyarankan untuk ga baca. Aku sudah mengingatkan dan kalau ada yang ngebash aku. Sungguh, aku akan marah besar.

Tentang FF ini, menurutku cukup dewasa. Ini menurutku. Ga tahu menurut kalian. Dan untuk bahasa, kalian akan tahu sendiri seperti apa bahasa aku dalam penjabaran tentang proses NC. Ini adalah awal, sekaligus bahan pertimbangan kalian kalau meminta aku menulis adegan dengan rate M.

Selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

.

Apa yang kau cari didunia ini selain kepuasan? Meraih kebahagiaan yang selalu membuatmu ketagihan dan terus mengejarnya. Sampai akhirnya dambaan itu menemui ujungnya. Mendapatkan apa yang selama ini tidak pernah kau bayangkan. Cho Kyuhyun. Pria dengan kehidupan kelam. Penikmat wanita dan seks bebas. Menemukan sang takdir. Orang yang tidak berbeda gilanya dengan dia. Seorang umbrella girl. Pemuas mata lelaki dengan tubuh seksinya. Namun juga pembohong besar, karena dibalik itu, ia adalah seorang pria. Namja sinting penyukai sesama. Orang yang rela merubah bentuk tubuhnya demi memikat pria lain. Tapi ia tidak cukup gila untuk menjadi transgender. Hanya dengan payudara besar itu sudah lebih dari cukup membuatnya berpuas hati melihat segala tatapan pria yang seakan ingin menyantapnya. Kim Yesung. Itulah namanya.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Yesung berjalan dengan anggun. Menggoda setiap pasang mata hanya dengan kemolekan tubuhnya. Soal raut dan wajah? Namja itu hanya memasang tampang manis dan polos. Jauh dari kesan dewasa. Tapi siapa yang tahu isi otaknya?

Kaki jenjang mulusnya berhenti didepan sebuah mobil balap Corvette putih. Duduk didepan kapnya dengan sengaja. Rok mininya tersingkap keatas, menampilkan paha putih mulus tanpa cela terkena bias matahari. Membuatnya tampak bersinar, menembus kaca jendela sang pemilik mobil. Yang didalam hanya tersenyum kecil. Sangat mengerti dengan gerak gerik namja manis itu. Apalagi kalau bukan sedang menggodanya?

Kyuhyun, namja yang tadi didalam mobil kini membuka pintu. Menghampiri namja manis yang masih dengan tidak bersalah duduk diatas mobilnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri didepannya. Membuat namja manis itu spontan terkejut.

"Maaf mengagetkan."

Basa-basinya. Si namja manis tersenyum. Merubah cara duduknya lurus dengan tubuh Kyuhyun. Menatap dalam manik caramel didepannya. Kyuhyun berdecak. Salut dengan namja itu. Sorot matanya dalam dan menghipnotis. Membuat orang yang ditatapnya seketika langsung jatuh hati. Tapi sayangnya itu bukan cara yang ampuh untuk memikat Cho Kyuhyun. Ia terlalu angkuh. Dan pastinya sulit ditakhlukan. Lagipula, Kyuhyun juga sudah mengenal namja itu meskipun belum pernah berbincang secara langsung seperti ini. Sudah tahu bagaimana kelakuannya yang tukang penggoda.

"Gwenchana. Kau, Kyuhyun~ssi?" Yesung. Namja manis itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dan dengan baik disambut oleh Kyuhyun. "Aku Yesung. Kim Yesung."

"Aku sudah tahu."

Diam-diam Yesung memerah. Ia benar-benar terpesona oleh pria didepannya. Terlebih pria itu mengenalnya? Oh astaga, dikenal oleh pembalap No. 1 siapa yang tidak bangga? Dan lagi, Kyuhyun itu kan target utamanya.

Kyuhyun maju selangkah. Mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Yesung. Dengan nakal tangannya meraba paha namja manis itu. "Kulitmu bisa terbakar." Bisiknya.

Darah Yesung mendidih. Seperti ada aliran listrik dikulit pria tampan itu ketika menyentuhnya. Tapi bukannya risih ia justru rela tangan Kyuhyun membelainya. Sudah dikatakan kan? Kyuhyun itu adalah target utamanya!

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Kedua orang itu terus bercumbu. Tak peduli jika mereka melakukannya didalam mobil sekalipun. Tetap menyatukan bibir masing-masing dalam sebuah tautan yang dalam. Saling menyesap. Bahkan melupakan norma aturan untuk orang yang baru saja saling mengenal. Yang ada dipikiran masing-masing hanya saling suka dan saling menerima. Tapi entahlah. Hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Nghh… Kyuhh..mpp."

Yesung mencoba untuk mendominasi, meskipun hasilnya nihil mengingat Kyuhyun adalah sang petualang cinta. Untuk urusan berciuman saja, itu hal yang sangat lazim. Bahkan sudah seperti tarikan nafasnya saja.

Tangan Kyuhyun terus bergrilya disela ciumannya. Tetap mengerjai tubuh mungil yang berada diatas pangkuannya. Meraba inchi demi inchi kulit putih mulus itu. Tidak ingin barang secuilpun terlewatkan. Mulai dari paha. Naik ke pinggang, punggung, dan bagian tubuh Yesung yang polos lainnya. Namja manis itu kan hanya memakai rok mini dan bra sport seksinya. Hampir tujuh puluh persen tubuhnya terekspose.

Tidak puas hanya menggoda Kyuhyun dengan ciuman. Yesung pun meraih kepala Kyuhyun. Mendekap didadanya. Astaga, ia tidak sadar bahwa yang dilakukannya benar-benar memancing monster yang sedang tertidur. Kyuhyun itu liar, diberi mangsa sedikit sudah pasti akan dilahap habis.

"34 B. Sesuai seleraku." Kyuhyun menyeringai dan mencium dada Yesung dari luar. Meski Yesung adalah penggoda, tapi jujur saja, disentuh sejauh ini ia sama sekali belum pernah. Biasanya pria yang digodanya hanya akan sampai mencium bibirnya. Itu pun sudah termasuk kontak fisik yang sangat intim. Lalu apa ceritanya dengan yang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang? Masa bodoh, ini semua kan Yesung yang memulai. Kyuhyun hanya tinggal meneruskan. "Jangan pernah memancingku untuk menyetubuhimu." Tambahnya dengan berbisik.

Yesung mengigit bibirnya. Memasang wajah semenggoda mungkin. Ini yang dia mau. Memerangkap Kyuhyun dengan pesonanya.

"Kenapa? Hanya disentuh kan? Apa masalahnya?" tantangnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai.

"Kau yang meminta Yesung."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Corvette putih itu melaju membelah jalanan. Disepanjang perjalanan tangan jahil Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya mengerjai tubuh mungil disampingnya. Meraba. Membelai. Dan yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah menyentuh paha dalam Yesung. Ah, sepertinya ia sangat tertarik dengan bagian tubuh bawah namja manis itu. Begitu indah.

Sampai pada,

"Kau tidak butuh ini."

Kyuhyun sedikit menurunkan dalaman Yesung. Namja manis itu tersenyum ragu.

Entah bagaimana caranya tangan Kyuhyun melepas celana dalam Yesung. Membuangnya kekursi belakang. Dan dengan jahil menyusupkan sebelah tangan kedalam rok. Memainkan selangkangan Yesung hingga membuatnya meluncurkan desahan, meskipun asik dengan kemesumannya, Kyuhyun tetap fokus pada kemudi.

"Akh!.. Jebal, menyetir sajahh.. dengan benar.. nghh."

"Kau pikir ini tidak benar?"

"Ahnn.. Kyuhh.."

Yesung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang terus bermain disana. Percuma, pria tampan itu sulit ditahan.

Yesung ingin sekali merutuki Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisanya orang tampan itu berbuat mesum sembari mengemudi. Ia tahu Kyuhyun adalah pembalap. Dan selalu menjadi juara dipertandingan. Tapi bukan berarti pemuda tampan itu bisa menggunakan keahliannya untuk mengerjai tubuhnya kan? Memainkan penisnya seakan tengah menghandel gigi mobil. Astaga, Kyuhyun sungguh keterlaluan. Tapi itulah yang menjadi kharismanya.

Tidak puas menerima reaksi Yesung, pemuda Cho itu memacu mobilnya lebih kencang dijalanan. Membarengi dengan remasan kuatnya dikejantanan Yesung. Membuat adrenalin keduanya meningkat. Yesung mendesah keras. Kyuhyun memang sinting! Bisa-bisanya orang itu membelah pikirannya disaat bersamaan.

"Ahhhh.. Argghhh.. Cho..Kyuhh..akhh."

Sperma Yesung mengucur deras. Orgasmenya yang pertama. Dan ini didalam mobil yang sedang melaju. Pengalamannya yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Ia sedikit berpikir, mungkin dengan kepintarannya, Kyuhyun sanggup melakukan hubungan intim sembari balapan. Bisa saja kan?

"Ternyata, kau mudah terangsang ya?"

Seringai mesum tercetak jelas. Kyuhyun menghentikan lajunya secara mendadak. Berniat untuk menghabisi Yesung sebentar saja. Cukup lapar ia melihat Yesung keluar dengan begitu banyak. Dan ia berniat untuk mendapatkannya lagi. Dengan cara yang lain.

"Shhh.. Kyuhh!"

Tangan Yesung meremas surai Kyuhyun yang berada ditubuh bawahnya.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Yesung ke ranjang dengan tidak sabar ketika sampai dikamar hotel. Namja manis itu pasrah. Tubuhnya masih agak lemas pasca orgasme tadi. Itu adalah pengalamannya yang perdana. Tubuhnya belum bisa menyesuaikan diri.

"Buka seluruh pakaianmu." Titah Kyuhyun. Pria itu juga sedang melucuti semua pakaiannya. Tapi seakan tidak mendengar, Yesung hanya terus terdiam berbaring diranjang mewah itu. Mengindahkan perintah Kyuhyun. "Buka atau aku akan merobeknya dan besok kau pulang tanpa busana."

Yesung mendelik. Apa-apaan orang tampan itu? Ancamannya benar-benar terdengar angker.

Tak mau mendengar perintah dua kali. Yesung segera bangkit, meski tubuhnya masih sedikit lemas. Dengan perlahan ia melucuti segala kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Hingga akhinya ia benar-benar polos. Di depan Kyuhyun.

Wajah Yesung memerah.

Astaga, ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan seperti ini. Niat awalnya hanya ingin menggoda dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bisa sejauh ini.

Tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat. Menatap Yesung dalam-dalam. Yesung bergidik. Aish, biasanya ia yang selalu membuat para pria panas dingin. Tapi kenapa ia yang sekarang jadi sesak nafas ditatap oleh Kyuhyun?

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meremas kuat dada Yesung. Menghasilkan rintihan dari bibir merah muda namja dibawahnya. Ini terlalu sakit tapi, nikmat.

"Arrgghh.."

Yesung memejamkan matanya erat. Sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Bahagia dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dan efek dari ini adalah membuat kedua penis mereka setengah ereksi.

BRUKK!

Tubuh Yesung membentur dinding. Ditambah lagi dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang menghimpitnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekat. Mencium bibirnya dengan liar. Tanpa ia sadari Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya. Melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang pria itu.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya secara tiba-tiba. Tangannya terus bergerak membelai tubuh Yesung.

"Kau tahu?..." Wajah Kyuhyun mendekat. Menatap dalam manik Yesung. Bibirnya mengecup. Lembut. Pelan. "…Aku tak suka pemanasan."

"Aaarkkhh!"

Air mata Yesung seketika menetes. Secara refleks tangan Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun. Merasakan jiwanya seperti ditarik paksa keluar dari tubuh, seperti dibelah. Sakit sekali rasanya dimasuki tanpa ada persiapan sama sekali. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak gila untuk langsung bergerak, ia masih memberi ruang agar Yesung menyesuaikan diri dengan besar tubuhnya. Rasanya sesak dan penuh.

"Aku ingin tubuhku yang pertama kali memasukimu. Tanpa pemanasan atau benda-benda seks lainnya." Bisiknya posesif. Yesung mengangguk. Ada makna spesial yang tersirat disana. Ia tahu itu. Dan rasanya cukup menyenangkan. Berarti Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh dalam berhubungan dengannya. Ya, meskipun memang ia harus rela merasakan sakitnya ditembus dengan tubuh keras pemuda itu. Rasanya luar biasa!

"Bergeraklah." Izinnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dengan gerakan pelan ia mulai bergerak. Keluar dan masuk. Merasakan penisnya yang keras serasa diperas oleh rektum Yesung. Terlalu sempit dan sesak. Bahkan saat memasukinya tadi Kyuhyun bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang ia tembus. Dan itu artinya Yesung benar-benar masih terjaga. Belum tersentuh sejauh ini. Betapa beruntungnya dia.

Kyuhyun melayang. Merasa hubungan badannya kali ini cukup berbeda. Lebih muaskan.

"SHIT! Kau bahkan lebih nikmat dari semua wanita yang pernah ku tiduri."

Seakan hilang kendali, Kyuhyun bergerak mempenetrasi Yesung dalam tempo yang dinaikkan. Membuat Yesung ikut terbawa dalam permainannya. Sedikit banyak Yesung mulai bisa merasakan kenikmatannya. Ternyata, pilihannya menjadi yang dibawah tidak buruk juga. Toh, ada Kyuhyun yang memegang kontrol. Ia juga bisa menikmatinya.

"Shh.. Kyuh... deepp..moree."

Yesung mulai menyeimbangi gerakan Kyuhyun. Ya, tidak bisa dengan gerakan liar. Tapi cukuplah untuk membantu ia dan Kyuhyun semakin terbang.

Kyuhyun merendahkan wajahnya. Mengulum puting susu Yesung.

"Dadamu benar-benar menggoda. Kau melakukan operasi , hm?" Tanyanya. Yesung sudah tidak mampu menjawab banyak. Hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, Untukhh..mu…Kyuhh."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Yesung semakin lemas. Berhubungan dengan gaya berdiri sungguh sangat menyiksanya. Walaupun Kyuhyun yang menopang tubuhnya tapi tetap saja mau tak mau ia juga harus berpegangan kuat. Dan itu membuatnya membutuhkan energi lebih banyak.

Sadar dengan keadaan Kyuhyun pun bergerak menghampiri ranjang. Duduk disana dengan Yesung yang berada dipangkuannya. Tubuh mereka masih menyatu. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ingin memutus kontaknya barang sedikitpun.

"Ahh.. Kyuhhh.. aarrggh.."

Yesung yang duduk diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun sembari terus dipenetrasi mendesah dengan keras. Dadanya sejajar dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Membuat namja tampan itu dapat dengan mudah melahapnya. Menikmati susuan Yesung seraya menyetubuhinya. Ia bersumpah, tidak ada yang lebih nikmat dari pelayanan Yesung. Membuatnya semakin bernafsu.

"Akhhh!"

Yesung menjerit. Tangannya meremas rambut Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba pemuda tampan itu mengigit putingnya. Keras. Sampai bisa Yesung rasakan gigi Kyuhyun menembus kulit puting susunya. Tapi tidak lama rasa sakit itu menjangkiti, hanya beberapa saat sampai hisapan Kyuhyun membuatnya menenang. Bahkan ia jauh lebih terangsang sekarang.

Tidak puas hanya satu dadanya yang dimainkan, Yesung pun menjauhkan kepala lelaki tampan itu. Bermaksud agar Kyuhyun melepas dan memuaskan dadanya yang lain. Namun nyatanya justru membuat puting susunya tertarik karena masih dikulum oleh Kyuhyun. Oh tidak, rasanya tiada tara. Ia bisa gila mungkin. Atau lebih parahnya bisa tanpa tahu malu meminta Kyuhyun untuk terus menikmati tubuhnya setiap waktu.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Puas dengan acara inti. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk bermain-main sedikit. Menghampiri tubuh bawah pasangan bercintanya. Entahlah. Ia tidak peduli jika dikatakan mesum tingkat akut. Tapi jujur saja, bagian bawah Yesung itu benar-benar membuatnya mabuk dan ingin terus untuk dicicipi.

Kyuhyun merenggangkan rektum Yesung, membuat otot-otot dalam anus itu terbuka. Kini otot rektum Yesung jauh lebih elastis setelah dipenetrasi. Mampu membuka lebih mudah. Dan tanpa izin Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya perlahan. Menjilat sisi-sisi dinding lubang surga namja manis itu. Membuat suatu cairan didalam sana mengalir. Menambah kenikmatan dan keintensannya.

"Nghhhh!"

Yesung menggigit bibir. Pinggulnya sedikit terangkat karena sentuhan Kyuhyun. Kakinya juga refleks semakin membuka. Ia sudah gila. Permainan Kyuhyun benar-benar luar biasa. Sama sekali ia belum pernah membayangkan akan disetubuhi seperti ini. Oleh namja.

Bibir Kyuhyun meninggalkan rektum Yesung bergerak keatas mencium testis namja yang tengah terus mengerang dalam kenikmatannya. Terus mengecup dengan intens sampai akhirnya berhenti dipenis Yesung. Menjilat dengan lembut dari pangkal hingga ujung dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya lagi.

"Kyuh!"

Yesung meremas sprei. Dua jari Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rektumnya. Mengoyak titik spotnya tanpa ampun. Ditambah penisnya yang tengah dihisap kuat. Ia sungguh ingin menjerit lebih keras, namun pita suaranya sudah terlalu sakit. Sangat melelahkan, tapi juga sangat membabukan. Membuatnya terus ingin disentuh lebih jauh, dan lebih kasar. Kalau boleh sampai ia hilang kesadaran.

Yesung semakin melayang. Begini tidak cukup. Ia menginginkan dosis sentuhan Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi. Ia ingin keluar sebanyak-banyaknya untuk pria itu. Membuat Kyuhyun puas dan menginginkannya terus-menerus. Atau kecanduan tubuhnya lebih tepatnya.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang terbaring lemah diranjang. Sekarang atmosfer kamar hotel itu sudah penuh dengan aroma seks. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali mereka meraih puncaknya. Apalagi Yesung. Namja manis itu susah sekali menahan dirinya untuk keluar.

Tapi bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya jika mudah berpuas diri. Ia masih ingin melakukannya lebih lama. Nafsunya belum tuntas semuanya. Dan yang hanya bisa menjadi pelampiasannya adalah Yesung. Siapa lagi orang yang ada diruangan itu selain mereka?

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Yesung, mendudukannya diatas meja rias. Menatap wajah manis itu dengan seringai. Yesung mengerti. Kegiatan mereka memang tidak akan pernah selesai sepertinya. Biarkan saja, toh dia juga menikmati. Akhirnya Yesung menekuk lutut dan membuka kakinya. Mempertontonkan bagian intimnya yang begitu menggoda dan sudah memerah sempurna. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan dan akhirnya merunduk, menenggelamkan kepalanya diselangkangan Yesung. Melahap lagi penis namja manis itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengulum, menghisap, bahkan kalau bisa Kyuhyun ingin sekali menelannya. Tapi ia tidak bodoh, ia masih ingin terus meniduri Yesung. Menikmati setiap jengkal tubuh yang sudah paten menjadi miliknya. Kyuhyun berjanji, tubuh itu hanya akan merasakan sentuhannya. Tidak dengan yang lain.

"Shhh… arghhh."

Bagai sulit untuk dikontrol. Orgasme Yesung datang begitu cepat. Menghasilkan sperma yang lebih cair. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya selalu klimaks. Membuat testisnya seperti dipaksa memproduksi sperma terus-menerus. Gila! Yesung merasa syaraf reproduksinya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Merasakan semennya terus mengalir keluar. Untung saja Kyuhyun mau menampungnya. Kalau tidak, ia yakin kamar hotel ini akan penuh dengan kubangan cairannya.

Cukup dengan acara minumnya Kyuhyun pun mulai bangkit. Menatap Yesung yang sudah tidak karuan. Tapi jujur saja, dia yang seperti ini jauh lebih menggoda. Memancing birahi siapapun yang melihatnya. Tidak, tidak. Hanya Kyuhyun yang boleh terpancing. Karena sampai kapunpun yang bisa melihat Yesung seperti ini hanya dia seorang.

"Aku tahu kau belum puas dan masih ingin disentuh olehku kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sementara Yesung hanya mampu pasrah. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Cukup menyerahkan dirinya saja, itu sudah mewakili jawabannya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kaki Yesung diatas bahunya. Memasukkan penisnya sekali lagi ketubuh Yesung. Menghantam dengan akurat titik nikmat itu. Masuk dan keluar dengan tempo yang melenguh. Jujur saja, dirinya didalam sana sudah membengkak. Tapi kehebatan Kyuhyun juga membuatnya ketagihan. Ia bingung harus memilih yang mana.

"..Ahh!…"

Penis keras itu menumbuk dengan kasar titik terdalamnya. Yesung semakin tidak kuat. Matanya berkunang.

"Shh.. Kau benar-benar membuatku kecanduan." Tubuhnya bergerak cepat. Menumbuk bagian terdalam Yesung dengan keras. "Jangan pernah memintaku untuk berhenti. Karena kita tidak akan pernah selesai Yesung… Arggh."

Yesung mengangguk kecil. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi disini ia yang dimasuki. Bagaimana pun rasanya juga lelah dan nyeri. Untung saja Kyuhyun bisa dengan mahirnya menciptakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Mengalihkan segala rasa ketidak nyamananya menjadi sesuatu yang sulit untuk dijabarkan. Terlalu nikmat.

"Ahh.. Kyuhh.."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Penis Kyuhyun memasukinya lagi. Memulai untuk ronde yang entah keberapa kalinya. Yesung tidak sempat menghitung. Yang ia tahu hanya Kyuhyun terus berada didalamnya. Bergerak dan menghajarnya. Bahkan sekarang Yesung merasakan kepalanya seperti berputar. Efek dari terlalu banyak disetubuhi. Gila, apa Kyuhyun tidak punya sedikit rasa lelah?

"Jangan pernah bermain dengan Cho Kyuhyun jika kau tidak ingin terjerat seumur hidup."

"…Ahh!..."

Tempo gerakan Kyuhyun meningkat. Bagai hunusan pedang. Begitu tajam dan menusuk. Yesung menjerit. Setiap hujaman Kyuhyun membuatnya keluar. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Ia tidak habis pikir, energi apa yang ada didalam tubuh Kyuhyun? Atau memang nafsu pria itu yang terlalu besar? Entahlah.

"Ahhn.. Jerat aku.. hhh.. selamanya…"

"Ne." Kyuhyun menyeringai. Sangat puas dengan jawaban Yesung. Ia merunduk. Menyerang dada Yesung kasar. "Selamanya…...

….. kau pemuasku."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana FFnya?

Jujur aku sangsi mau update ini.

Ini pasti NGGAK hot. Banyak yang aku potong dari sini. Takut kalian risih dan ga suka.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkk~

Tapi karena sudah berkecimpung didunia medis. Bahasa-bahasa organ tubuh kayak gini sudah bukan vulgar lagi. Sudah tidak asing. Kkkkkkkkk~ Jadi gimana tentang NC-nya? Masih berminat kah? Aku sudah bilang kan, ini adalah bahan pertimbangan. Kalau masih ingin adegan NC di FF yang ini atau di FFku yang lain, ya bahasanya ga akan berbeda jauh. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk~

Oke, terlalu banyak berceloteh sepertinya.

Semoga FFku ga mengecewakan ya.

FF ini aku berikan untuk hadiah ulang tahun ayahku tercinta, CHO KYUHYUN~!

Saengil Chukkae Appa~!

Hope God always protect you. Wish you all the best!

Yosh, beri komentar kalian untuk kelanjutan FF ini.

Apakah ingin TBC atau end dengan Full NC seperti itu XP~

Kamsahamnida.

*deep bow*


End file.
